garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
D.J. Jon
D.J. Jon is the first segment from the fifty second episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon Arbuckle is inspired by his cousin to become a disc jockey, much to Garfield's horror. Plot Jon, Garfield and Odie are driving to see Jon's cousin George for dinner. At first Garfield does not mind George until Jon tell him he is a D.J causing the cat to scream, panic and try to escape. Inside George's house, George shows the dinner; Celery Stick, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Steamed Carrots, Creamed Corn and Swedish Meatballs all while reciting the countdown of the top 5 songs. During dinner George tells Jon that he has been promoted to manager of the station. He is currently looking for day hosts. He tells Jon that he has a good voice and offers him to be a D.J., much to the worry of Garfield and Odie. The episodes interrupt with a message from the NIDJP (National Institute for Disk Jockey Prevention) with Garfield hosting. Garfield explains how certain people take that step and become D.J. To prove it he shows a normal person playing a record player and then shows the next slide showing that same person as a Disk Jockey who's much more insane and hyperactive then what he usually was. Garfield then tells the viewer to not let them become D.Js and returns to the episode. The next morning Garfield wakes up and goes to the kitchen only to find out breakfast is not yet served and Jon is not there. While Garfield attempts to find Jon, Odie directs him to the radio he was listening and the two hear Jon's voice. To his horror, Garfield has found out that Jon has become a D.J. As the radio goes on a commercial break, Garfield tells Odie that Jon will come home soon and they will get his attention. Jon later comes home, focused on his new job so much that he forgets to feed his pets before leaving. Odie whimpers and Garfield agrees that they want the old Jon back, so they follow him to the station to set things right. At the station, Jon is playing more songs with George commenting that he is beautiful only for Jon to comment back while Garfield watching is gagging. Just then Mr. Frump of Frump's Clothing arrives. He tells Jon to do a good job on his commercials and no insults. Hearing this, Garfield is inspired to do a dirty trick. He goes to the typewriter, writes up an alternate script for Jon to read, and replaces the original script with his own. This script, meant to humiliate and insult Frump's Clothing, gets read by Jon on the radio. Enraged, Frump tells George to get Jon off the air, with George complying. Outside, Garfield and Odie are waiting for Jon, who just recently got fired by George. Once outside, Jon realizes that he is a normal person again and apologizes to Garfield and Odie for forgetting to feed them. Jon makes up by getting a big lunch while Garfield and Odie comment each other that "they're beautiful." Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *George Major Characters *Mr. Frump Minor Characters *Regular Guy/Disc Jockey (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia Cultural References *During Garfield's disc jockey PSA, "the boss sounds of The Boss" is mentioned, likely a reference to the nickname of Bruce Springsteen. *The songs that Jon plays on the air include "Don't Evict Me From Your Heart" by Vinnie and the Landlords and "I Want To Hold Your Pancreas" by The Surgeons (spoof of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles). Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends